1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical sensing modules, and more particularly, to an optical sensing module and a method of manufacturing the optical sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional handheld electronic devices, such as smartphones, are each equipped with an optical sensing module for preventing an inadvertent touch of touch panels or saving power. A light-emitting chip of the optical sensing module emits a light beam as soon as the handheld electronic device approaches the surface of an object, such as the cheek of a human being. After being reflected off the surface of the object, the light beam is received by a light-receiving chip of the optical sensing module. Finally, the optical sensing module converts the received light beam into an electrical signal to be processed.
Since the conventional optical sensing modules are each equipped with a single light-emitting chip and a single light-receiving chip, the manufacturing process of the conventional optical sensing modules requires packaging the single light-emitting chip and the single light-receiving chip separately and then integrating the two, to the detriment of light emission efficiency. As a result, results of a subsequent procedure of reading of the electrical signal are unreliable.